CAPTURE THE FLAG!
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Yes we said we will not make a sequel to Jail Tag but well...we did and this is it! After Jail Tag now came Capture the Flag! now which team will win? Caution! Fubuki vs Gouenji, Some Cursing and Laughter all around! another collab with CloseToLight123
1. Chapter 1

Shino: I hate you, you know that?

Star: *smiling* what you are talking about?

Shino: I never agreed to this…

Star: ehemdancingvideoehem!

Roze: they own nothing and never will…

* * *

It has been a whole week since they had played Jail Tag and now everything was back to normal and no one has to do any cleaning anymore. Everyone was relaxing in the club room since the coaches were absent for the day and their replacement coach was still not there.

"HEY LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Someone announced.

Everyone looked up to see Tenma smiling widely with an excited look on his face.

"What game?" Hikaru asked.

Tenma then blinked twice since he hasn't really thought that far. "I'm not sure…" Tenma admitted.

"Does anyone know how to play capture the flag?" a voice from the door asked.

Everyone then looked at the door and found the Hakuren striker, Yukimura, looking at everyone.

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh…right…well I'm stuck here for a month since the plane won't be flying for a month since there is a snowstorm at Hokaido…and since Fubuki-senpai had to go somewhere I thought I'd come here and I'm not alone…" Yukimura said and pointed behind him to Taiyou, Miyabino and Kishibe.

"Ok, now why are they here?" Kurama asked again.

"I followed Yukimura…" Miyabino answered.

"I wanted to sneak away from the hospital…" Taiyou admitted.

"I was bored…and Kantoku was on a date with his wife…" Kishibe answered.

Everyone stared at Kishibe wondering who Aphrodi was married to and some shocked that Aphrodi _was married_.

"There you are Taiyou!" someone said.

Everyone stared in shock to find Gouenji Shuuya standing there behind Taiyou.

"Gouenji-san…?" Taiyou asked.

"Fuyuka called me asking if I saw you anywhere since you sneaked out again" Gouenji told him. "You won't get any better if you keep leaving like that" Gouenji scolded.

"Hehe…sorry…" Taiyou apologized.

"Yukimura!" someone else shouted.

Everyone looked again to find Fubuki standing behind Yukimura.

"Fubuki-senpai! I thought you had to go somewhere…" Yukimura said.

"Well…I was asked by Endou to become the substitute coach for the day…" Fubuki said and Gouenji's eye twitched.

"Wait…why did Endou call you instead of me?" Gouenji asked and Fubuki smirked.

"Maybe cuz he trusts me more than you?" Fubuki asked.

Gouenji's eyes narrowed at this. "Well I wonder why since I'm the Raimon's ace striker…" Gouenji said.

"You WERE the striker but I guess Endou-kun lost his trust in you…" Fubuki said.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Gouenji asked.

"Well I don't know…considering you WERE also the bastard who lied to Yukimura and my team about me leaving…" Fubuki said bitterly now glaring at him.

"You know that wasn't me, Ice Head"

"Oh it wasn't, Flame Brain?"

"Freezer"

"Heater"

"Ice princess!"

"Flame queen!"

"FAG!"

"BITCH!"

"FLIRT!"

"SISCON!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"PEDOFILE!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL NO WAY!"

"ADMIT YOU ARE ONE! THERE'S AMEMIYA TAIYOU, TSURUGI KYOUSUKE, MATSUKAZE TENMA AND YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"NEVER! AND YOU DARE CALL YUUKA TO THIS ARGUMENT!"

"HOW IS THIS AN ARGUMENT I'M ALREADY WINNING YOU STALKER!"

"HOW DARE YOU YOU YOU…GAY LORD FLIRT PEDOPHILE! ! ! !"

"*GASP!* ITS ON SIS-CON STALKER PEDOPHILE! ! ! !" Fubuki yelled and jumped on Gouenji as they started to wrestle on the ground.

Everyone watched in both amusement and in shock as the two adults started to have a wrestling match, some were even videotaping the whole thing.

"WE'RE GETTING GOLD HERE!" Ichino and Aoyama shouted recording the wrestling match.

"So…capture the flag?" Tenma asked.

"Oh right… well are you guys up to playing it?" Yukimura asked.

"We have nothing better to do…" Tsurugi said shrugging.

"Alright let's form into two groups!" Taiyou shouted.

"Who'll be the leader?" Shindou asked.

"US!" Fubuki and Gouenji shouted, standing up, both having determined look in their faces.

"You're going down Fubuki Shirou…" Gouenji said glaring darkly at Fubuki.

"Right back at cha Gouenji Shuuya…" Fubuki said returning the glare.

"It's gonna be a long day…" Hayami said sighing as everyone saw behind Fubuki was a wolf and behind Gouenji was a fox.

* * *

**LATER**

"Alright so you are all in my team!" Gouenji announced. In his group, team Red, was Taiyou, Kishibe, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Kariya, Hikaru, Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama.

"I guess we'll be working together" Fubuki said to his group, team Blue, which consists of Yukimura, Miyabino, Shindou, Kirino, Sangoku, Kuramada, Amagi, Hayami, Hamano and Nishiki.

"So Gouenji-san, Fubuki-san what are the rules for this game going to be?" Tenma asked.

"Rules? What rules?" Both Gouenji and Fubuki asked glaring at each other.

"Tenma…there are no rules…" Gouenji explained putting on some sun glasses.

"Rules will only get in the way of victory…" Fubuki muttered putting some face paint on his cheeks.

"AND THIS!" They both said suddenly looking up at each other. "IS WAR!" they declared pointing at each other, both wearing military general costumes for some reason.

"Since when did they change their clothes?" Hayami asked Hamano who just shrugged.

* * *

**LATER TEAM RED**

Three figures were in the bush all three holding binoculars spying on team Blue as they were hiding their flag. Suddenly one of their walkie talkies was talking.

_"Dark Knight, This is Flame King, come in Dark Knight!"_ the voice from the walkie talkie said.

Tsurugi held up his Walkie Talkie to his mouth pressed the button and replied. "Flame King, this is Dark Knight, we've found information on where they have hidden the Mark Of Victory (the flag)" Tsurugi said.

_"Excellent…"_ Gouenji said through the walkie talkie.

"Uh…Tsurugi…they're looking at us…" Tenma said and Shinsuke nodded.

"What are you talking about this is our best disguise" Tsurugi said doubting what they said.

"Fubuki-senpai…we're in the indoor soccer field right?" Yukimura asked as he kept staring at the bush.

"Right…" Fubuki said also staring at the bush.

"So there shouldn't be any bush here right?" Yukimura asked again.

"Right…" Fubuki said

"And bushes don't talk or move on their own right?" Yukimura asked again.

"Right..." Fubuki said and this time walked up to the bush, grabbed it and lifted it up to reveal the three first years.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**MAYDAY MAYDAY, WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT, I REPEAT, WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!**" Tsurugi shouted through the walkie talkie and started panicking with Tenma and Shinsuke as Yukimura summoned his Keshin.

"_ABORT DARK KNIGHT ABORT!"_ Gouenji shouted and Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke started running, for their lives, back to base.

* * *

**LATER AT BASE**

"Well?" Gouenji asked when the three miraculously came back alive.

"Sir…the Mark Of Victory is hidden in the middle of the indoor field and is guarded by Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai and Miyabino-san mostly" Tenma reported with a salute.

"I see…we shall commence our attack right when they are not expecting it!" Gouenji said and everyone answered with a salute and "SIR!"

* * *

**TEAM BLUE**

"DAMNIT!" Fubuki cursed kicking a soccerball.

"Fubuki-senpai calm down!" Yukimura said.

"That bastard Gouenji…I swear I will win this war if it means sacrificing one of my men!" Fubuki declared and some of the boys flinched. Fubuki them turned around to them and pointed at Hayami. "You!" Fubuki shouted.

"M-Me?" Hayami asked.

"Yes you! I want you to infiltrate the enemy grounds and check the heaviness of their defenses!"

"W-why me?" Hayami asked.

"Because…you're the fastest here…and no one but you can do this…" Fubuki told him.

* * *

**30 SECONDS LATER!**

"SIR THEY HAVE CAPTURED HAYAMI RIGHT WHEN HE ENTERED THEIR BASE!" Hamano shouted.

"So it takes them less than a minute to capture Hayami…that means if we all infiltrate them one by one they will catch us in… two minute and thirty seconds…" Fubuki muttered.

"So you knew that he would get captured?" Kirino asked.

"Huh? Of course, Hayami is the weakest of us all I at least expected that to happen…" Fubuki answered and everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait since Hayami is captured…doesn't that mean they now have someone to interrogate about our plans?" Shindou asked.

…

…

…

…

…

"…**Fuck**…"

* * *

**HAYAMI**

"WAAH SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Hayami shouted.

"SPEAK WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT YOUR OWN TEAM!" Kariya shouted at him.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" Hayami yelled and earning a slap from Kurama.

"LIES!" Kurama shouted.

"Maybe this will get you to talk…" Tsurugi said summoning his Keshin and his Keshin pointing its sword at Hayami with a dark aura surrounding it. "Now speak everything you know" Tsurugi said and Hayami gulped as Gouenji smirked in the back ground.

"This will be fun…"

* * *

Kagaya: well this went well

Blaze: (being a lazy guy and lying on the ground) bored…

Kagaya: *vein pop8 then you should have helped us!

Blaze: …boring again…

Kagaya: *more vein pop*

Blaze: *yawn*


	2. Chapter 2

Star: ok another update!

Kagaya: so far we have trapped ourselves in our room so that we could update every story we haven' updated in a while because we finally have some free time. So now here we are in our room with icecream candy potato chips sodas and milk tea so that we could update everything we need to update.

Roze: they don't own anything

* * *

"Alright to make things even WE'LL capture the weakest in their group!" Fubuki declared.

"Who will we catch?" Amagi asked and Fubuki smirked.

* * *

**AT THE RED TEAM BASE**

The team was finished interrogating the poor boy and was now planning their attack on the Flag. Everything seemed to have been going great except that Gouenji went back to his "Ishido" personality.

"I have a bad feeling someone wants my neck" Ichino said

"What are you saying? Who would want your ne-" Aoyama said and everyone heard "DASH TRAIN!" and all of a sudden both Ichino and Hayami were gone and a piece of paper was left.

Gouenji picked up the piece of paper and read what it said.

* * *

**REVENGE FLAME BREATH!**

* * *

Gouenji crumpled the piece of paper and gave a dark glare. He snapped his fingers and Tsurugi came to his side immediately. "Go and declare war…again!" Gouenji said and handed Tsurugi a scroll. "Make sure you say the exact things in that scroll and make sure you do what I would do…and take Tenma with you" Gouenji said

"Yes sir!" Tsurugi saluted and started running to the other's territory while grabbing an unsuspecting Tenma on the way.

* * *

**IN THE BLUE TEAM'S BASE**

Both Tenma and Tsurugi arrived and instantly got everyone's attention. To their surprise Ichino was in a cage and Miyabino was holding a mid-evil flail and Nishiki had a…rubber chiken.

…

…

…

"A rubber chicken? Really? Not even your Keshin?" Tsurugi asked Nishiki who blushed in embarrassment.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma said nudging him.

"Right…e-ehem!" Tsurugi cleared his throat and opened the scroll. "I, Gouenji Shuuya, now declare war to Fu-" Tsurugi said but paused when Tenma stopped him.

"That's not what it says…" Tenma said and Tsurugi sighed.

"…Fine…I, Gouenji Shuuya, now declare war to The Stupid Pedophile Ice Breath again. Get ready because I will destroy your pathetic frozen ass" Tsurugi said and finished. He looked up at Fubuki whose eye was twitching and bowed. Then he looked at the scroll again and nudged Tenma's arm making him look at it. "I read it so you do it!" Tsurugi whispered to Tenma who let out a sigh.

Tenma then looked at Fubuki walked towards him and simply slaps the cup of water in Fubuki's hand and made it land on the floor with the water spilling. Everyone stared gapping at Tenma and Tsurugi as the two dashed back to their territory once the cup hit the floor.

"GUYS COME BACK I'M STILL HERE!" Ichino shouted tears flowing down his face like water falls but his pleas just fell in deaf ears.

Fubuki on the other hand was now very furious and the only thing on his mind was about destroying Gouenji's team. "Speed this up and get EVERY SINGLE detail you can find about their team!" Fubuki commanded and everyone replied with a scared "Hai" and began plotting while Fubuki just then began to have his "Atsuya" personality back.

"I don't think that's Fubuki-san anymore…" Hayami whimpered.

"No…it's still Fubuki-senpai…just not the Fubuki-senpai you guys know…" Yukimura said sweatdropping.

* * *

**TEAM RED**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" both Tenma and Tsurugi shouted as they held themselves to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kariya asked them.

"Oh nothing except we angered Fubuki-san to the core…" Tenma said panting.

"To the core?" Shinsuke asked.

"TO. THE. CORE." Both Tenma and Tsurugi said.

"Perfect…" Gouenji said with an evil smirk.

"Gouenji-san, I don't really mind all the threatening but when are we going to start our attack to get the flag?" Tenma asked.

"Very soon my boy, very soon…" Gouenji said with a smirk and an evil chuckle.

'Ishido Shuuji…' everyone thought looking at Gouenji.

Just then Ishi- I meant Gouenji looked at everyone with an evil look on his face. "Alright we shall commence attack now!" He declared and everyone gave an unenthusiastic "oo."

* * *

**TEAM BLUE**

"Did we finish the strategy plan yet?!" Fubuki asked around his men who were all panicking.

"Senpai we have guarded all exits with Keshin users!" Yukimura said

"Good! Now we shall commence our attack!" Fubuki said and everyone gave an unenthusiastic "oo" as well.

Just when Fubuki and the others were about to leave. A soccer ball suddenly rolled towards them alerting Fubuki and the others. Just when they were looking around to see where it came from a loud "**LOST ANGEL**" was heard and a soccerball hit them creating a smoke screen.

Normally people would panic at this but Fubuki just smirked. "EVERYONE JUST AS WE PLANNED!" he shouted and everyone fell into place.

Tsurugi and Tenma stood in place taking caution as to not to do anything to get any attention on them through the smoke.

"**Sousha Maestro!**" someone called and suddenly in front of the two boys were a keshin and Shindou. "You two aren't getting anywhere..." he said.

Tsurugi then called out. "**Kensei Lancelot!**" and the two began to fight with their keshins. "Go Matsukaze!" he called and Tenma began to go ahead to get the other's flag.

He didn't get too far though since another keshin was in front of him "**Sengokubushin Musashi**" this time it was Nishiki.

"Oh come on!" Tenma said and tried to run from the Keshin.

**"Gosenshi Titanius!**"

Tenma duck to the ground as someone else appeared. This time it was Shinsuke. "Shinsuke!" Tenma called.

"Go and and get the flag while I hold him off Tenma!" Shinsuke said and was holding the keshin of Nishiki away from Tenma as he began to run once again in search of the flag.

The war has started and Tenma is in search of the flag. Will he find the flag and win it for their team or will he get caught?

"I'm still in this cage..."

And will anyone ever notice Ichino? Find out in the next and final Chapter.

* * *

Star: ok woohoo I'm a bit exhausted but its only 2 something in where we are so yeah we can still keep this up!

Kagaya: my eyes feel tied though...

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AND REVIEW -Unemori Twins-


End file.
